


miss you, you miss

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	miss you, you miss

> I will miss you, but you will be too busy to miss me back.
> 
> Because to you, I'm just a fragment of memory, not a whole memory worth a longing.
> 
> I will miss you, but you will not remember to miss me back.
> 
> And I have to accept that, because I can only miss you but I can't make you missing me.

–b, 14/01/19 


End file.
